la muerte de la Princesa Flama
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: nuevo one-shot re-subiendo de nuevo este one-shot


**Yyyyyyyyyyyy hola a todos yo de nuevo ya saben bla, bla, bla sé que no subido nada y por si se preguntan no me morí no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente jajajaja ok no bueno hoy subo un one-shot sugerido desde hace un tiempo que como creo se podrán dar cuenta es la muerte de la Princesa Flama jajajajajajajaja bueno este one-shot va dedicado a mi queridísima y hermosa *w* novia para los que no sepan aquí la conocen como cherri.26cl ahí le echan un vistazo a sus historias pero bueno empecemos con esto para los que no lo hayan visto en mi perfil lean el one-shot la muerte de la dulce princesa a lo mejor se ríen a lo mejor festejan a lo mejor me tiraran una molotov en mi casa pero de parte de ustedes mándenme lo que quieran excepto miembros de hombres porque yo no le entro a esas cosas dejando de lado mi asco a los miembros de hombres comencemos  
¡La muerte de la princesa flama!**

(Por cierto Finn aún tiene 14 años aquí)

Una noche en la que Finn y Jake volvían de casa de Marceline Finn tuvo que ir a ver apurado a la princesa flama según el tenían una cita y no fue con ella Jake regreso solo a su casa mientras que Finn corrió a todo lo que podían sus piernas asía la casa de la chica de fuego (oh como yo le digo esa pinche vela fea)

-maldita sea lo peor de todo es que me falta mucho por llegar –apresuro más el paso hasta que por fin después de unos cuantos minutos llego a su casa cansado sin saber que esa sería su última noche de verla

Finn´s pov: llegue a su casa y me coloque rápidamente el escudo contra fuego el hechizo me lo enseño Flambo no hace mucho entre con cuidado solo para recibir una bola de fuego en la cara caí en el suelo gritando fuertemente con un dolor intenso en la cara era obvio quien me lanzo eso era la princesa flama más enojada que de costumbre

-maldita sea oye si no tuviera el escudo de fuego me hubieras matado –dije molesto parándome para luego recibir una cachetada de su parte  
-pues eso hubiera sido muy bueno maldito pedazo de mierda –me grito en la cara enojada tumbándome de un golpe esta vez

-oye si lo siento perdona por no venir a nuestra cita no es tan importante una cita podemos tener otras además le prometí a Marcy que… -de escuchar ese nombre se enojó más evitando que terminara de hablar me siguió golpeando pero ahora fue una patada estaba tirado agarrando mi estómago por el dolor por alguna razón el escudo que tenia se quitó  
-siempre sacas a esa puta en los asuntos marcy esto marcy lo otro y más en sima le dices así por "cariño" porque le tienes tanto cariño a una perra desgraciada y a tu novia no ¿eh? –me arte de lo que ella decía y la calle de un puñetazo en la cara

Fin del Finn´s pov

Marceline´s pov: mientras afinaba mi bajo me di cuenta que algo había en el sillón me pare a revisar era la espada de Finn

-a ese tonto se le olvida siempre todo hmm será mejor llevársela así al menos tengo una excusa para verlo ^^ -tome su espada y Salí flotando de mi casa en dirección a la suya pero algo me desvió un grito su conocido para mí era de Finn al oírlo me apure entre todo el bosque en el que iba desesperada para encontrarlo al fin salí de ahí y vi que Finn quedo tumbado en el suelo y frente a él estaba esa flamita estúpida que le estaba haciendo a Finn vi que la princesa decía algo enojada pero no le escuchaba bien por lo que me acerque un poco aun escondida solo alcance a escucharla decirme perra desgraciada ahí me enoje pero antes de salir Finn le dio un puñetazo en la cara callándola se notaba muy enojado

-¿¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMAR ASI A Marceline ENTENDISTE PENDEJA!? –oí gritarle Finn a la princesa flama dejándola sorprendida por lo que le dijo también yo estaba sorprendida por cómo le llego a hablar

Fin de los pov

Finn estaba más que enojado por lo que la pf dijo a la mierda su cita nadie le decía cosas así a ella

-Finn en serio prefieres a ese vejestorio que a tu novia- le pregunto sin creérselo la pf

-pues si al menos ella no está loca como tu maldita enferma mental – le dijo sin pensarlo en casi un grito

-ha si esa es tu decisión entonces adiós Finn- dijo ella antes de lanzar a Finn lejos con una bola de fuego empezó a quemarse desde su camisa por lo cual se la quitó y dejo a un lado. –Tu solo puedes ser mío Finn y si no es así no serás de nadie –volvió a decir de una forma loca con una sonrisa la pf lanzándole más bolas de fuego las cuales esquivo fácilmente

Marceline al no soportar ver eso entro ahí y se acercó a Finn dándole su espada

-¿Marceline? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Finn sin entender a qué horas llego

-iba para tu casa a darte tu espada pero escuche tus gritos así que vine –le conto la vampiresa a un lado de él mirando enojada a la pf

-así que la chupa sangre vino ¿eh? Esto será más fácil matare a ambos de una ves jajajajaja- Marceline se lanzó contra ella golpeándola pero ella seguía riendo tumbada en el suelo Marceline se le quemaban las manos por estarla golpeando y por no soportar el calor retiro sus manos pero fue malo haber hecho eso pues la princesa flama la pateo en el estómago y la lanzo como a Finn pero esta vez fue hacia la casa de la pf Finn abrió os ojos espantado y corrió volviéndose a poner el escudo corrió por ella y la saco de ahí logro evitar que se quemara Finn con lágrimas viendo que quedo inconsciente Marceline estaba decidido a hacer lo que alguien debió hacer desde hace tiempo

-esta vez en serio desearas no haberle puesto ni un dedo a Marceline maldita –comenzó a decir las frases necesarias para el escudo y besa a Marceline en la boca pasándole el escudo de fuego quedando el sin el escudo le dejo su gorro para evitar problemas y de su misma mochila saco una sudadera blanca con capucha se la puso y dejo su mochila tomando su espada (la sudadera por si se revolvieron se la puso el por qué se le quemo su camisa) se giró a la pf pero con los ojos cerrados al momento en que los abrió se quitó el brillo de aquellos ojos azules tenía una sonrisa psicópata y sádica espanto incluso a la misma pf. –Acabare con tu maldita existencia -(por cierto si se preguntan si esto y el comportamiento de Finn son cosas de Jeff the killer así que si en su momento Finn dice "go to sleep" oh "ve a dormir" pues no se quejen se escucha bueno jejejeje ok sigamos) fin por el hecho de que deja espantada a la pf corre asía ella con una sonrisa psicópata y le clava su espada en el estómago haciéndola toser sangre la pf impactada por lo que hizo al momento en que Finn saco la espada de ahí ella tomo su estómago viendo luego en sus manos la sangre espantada sin reaccionar Finn luego de eso la tomo de su pelo para que lo viera sin importarle las llamas le dio un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz tumbándola Finn rio sínicamente y con su espada se aseguró de formarle en la boca una sonrisa cortándole de la boca a toda las mejillas ella grito de dolor por todo lo que le hacía intento quemarlo pero Finn la tomo de un brazo y la lanzo al agua para que se calmara ella obvio no sabía nadar pero Finn sabía que era muy pronto salto desde donde estaba hacia ella tomando el mango de la espada con ambas manos aun con su sonrisa sádica y callo sobre ella clavándole la espada en su boca la empezó a girar la espada mientras la metía mas hasta que llego a hasta adentro de tu cuerpo y destrozaba sus intestinos ella ya no se podía mover Finn la lanzo de regreso mientras ella estaba aun consiente pero no por mucho Finn se acercó y termino de cortar sus extremidades antes de que cortara su cabeza y como ella no podía pedir piedad pues sus cuerdas bocales las destrozo antes Finn le dijo. –descansa puta ve a dormir –termino de decir para luego cortarle la cabeza acabando con ella dejo de sonreír y empezó a jadear mirando el destrozo de sangre que dejo con su cuerpo dejo caer su espada en el suelo miro su sudadera blanca llena de sangre luego miro a Marceline y empezó a despertar al abrir los ojos vio a Finn a un lado de la pf muerta se espantó y se paró rápidamente. Marcy yo puedo explicar que paso aquí

Marceline lo veía ensangrentado y solo corrió con lágrimas a abrazarlo

-Finn por favor dime que esa maldita no te hizo daño –ella se preocupó más por Finn que de lo que veía

-marcy –le empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos la retiro un poco y la tomo de los hombros para luego besarla luego de separarse le dijo. Marceline temía que la pf te hiciera daño no podía dejarla así, así que la mate marcy te amo no quiero que nadie intente nada contra ti era la única manera –le dijo para que ella le perdonara el que enloqueciera así ella solo lo volvió a besar diciéndole gracias con lágrimas terminaron enterrando a la pf ahí mismo y destruyeron y apagaron su casa se retiraron a casa de Marceline para poder descansar luego de eso Finn se hizo novio de Marceline justamente esa misma noche antes de dormir Marceline le dijo a Finn

-oye Finn ¿quieres saber que es el nivel 15? – luego de esa pregunta hubo una noche extraña para Finn pero la cual adoro por lo que sucedió 9 meses después

**Y así termino yo con este one-shot *w* me gusto volver a hacer un one-shot lo extrañaba perdonen la ausencia ya saben falta de ganas jajajaja pero desde ahora vuelvo recargado con muchas ganas y los veo luego con nuevos caps. Y tal vez nuevos fics jajajaja dios hasta la prrrrrrroxima **


End file.
